The Biostatistics Core will provide biostatistical support to Projects 0001, 0002, 0004, 0006 and Cores 9001 and 9002. The Core will perform protocol and manuscript review for studies conducted under all four projects, will give advice about statistical analysis and will perform analyses where necessary, and will be responsible for the formation, coordination, and maintenance of databases used by Projects 0001, 0002, 0004, 0006 and Cores 9001 and 9002.